


In His Arms

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul has some trouble sharing a bed with John.





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Paul lay quietly next to John, trying his hardest not to move too much in fear of accidentally touching the other man. It was ridiculous, really. They had slept in the same bed so many times before, and still Paul always got incredibly nervous and uncomfortable. After all, sharing a single bed with another man, wasn’t really what a proper man should be doing. But that line of reasoning was even more ridiculous, seeing as he and John were actually sort of dating. If you could call it that. It was all still kind of confusing to the sixteen-year-old.

He tried to shuffle a little bit more onto the bed, fearing he might actually fall out of it if he didn’t, seeing as half his body was hanging over the edge. But doing so, also meant moving closer to John. He blushed as his leg accidentally touched John’s knee, and he quickly pulled his leg back and crossed it with his other, so he took up less space. Yes, this could work. If he didn’t move at all for the rest of the night, that is. Paul huffed in annoyance.

“Paul?” John’s croaky voice came muffled from the pillow besides him. Paul tensed up at the call of his name, feeling as if he had been caught. At least, John had two pillows, which saved them the trouble of sharing one. “You know you can touch me, right?”

Paul flushed at the words, the suggestion alone being enough to turn him into a shy schoolgirl. He squirmed in embarrassment and nodded, biting his lip.

“I-I know,” he said, his voice trembling and thus giving him away. Or so Paul thought. In truth, John had already noticed how tense and nervous Paul had been about this whole “sharing-a-bed” thing the moment John had told him they ought to go to sleep. It was strange, how nervous Paul got when they were lying in bed together, seeing as the younger lad never seemed to have trouble with personal space or giving or receiving attention otherwise. It’s only when they are in bed together. Really, John thought it was kind of cute. To Paul, however, it was the absolute worst.

“Then why are you lying with half your body on the floor?” John asked knowingly, turning his head to the side so he wasn’t talking into his pillow anymore. Now, he could finally see the other lad. Paul flushed even redder as he felt John’s eyes on him, watching him, and looked down in embarrassment as he pulled the blankets higher up to his nose, trying to hide himself.

“I’m not…” he muttered softly, and John rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

“Paul-“

“I’m fine!” the younger lad tried, but even he knew John wouldn’t buy it. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his upper thigh, touching him and giving his naked flesh a firm squeeze, causing Paul to jump in fright and nearly tumble off the bed. Why hadn’t he at least put on some pyjama bottoms, instead of jumping into bed with John in nothing but his plain white briefs. John laughed loudly at his reaction.

“Piss off,” Paul shot at him, and tried to roll over onto his side, but found that doing so would mean he’d either had to face John or move closer to him, which meant touching him.

“Would you just come and lie against me? I promise I’ll behave,” John practically purred, reaching out for Paul to pull him too him, but his hands were quickly slapped away.

“I told you, I’m fine,” Paul told him again, even though he knew it was in vain. He crossed his fingers under the blankets and silently prayed to go John would leave it at that. But of course, he didn’t. Prick.

“You can’t sleep like that, Macca.”

“I’ll surprise you then.”

“Paul-“

“John-“

“Don’t be such a girls about it. We’re only sleeping. You don’t have a problem touching me during the day!” John said and Paul bit his lip, knowing somewhere John was right. But that didn’t make his feelings any less true. It just… wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing. It felt… strange. More private. More personal. More loving. Perhaps even more so than kissing, and even that they didn’t do often, because he just couldn’t stop giggling when they did. It just felt weird. Right, even though it shouldn’t. The idea was weird. Because John was a lad. And he was a lad as well, so he shouldn’t feel this way. But he did. And it felt good, and it scared him.

“It’s just weird,” Paul said, his voice quiet. John chuckled.

“You’re weird,” he joked, and with that, he curled an arm around Paul’s waist, pulling him away from the edge of the bed and towards him, where he held him tightly in his arms and close to his chest. Paul froze as he was suddenly hugged so tightly, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. As soon as he had regained control over his body, he started struggling, trying eagerly to pull away as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but John’s grip only grew tighter.

“John!” Paul whined.

“Just relax, Paul,” John muttered in an attempt to sooth him, his lips close to Paul’s ear. Paul felt himself shudder pleasantly at the feeling of John’s breath ghosting over his ear. John felt so close, so warm, so comfortable… Paul tried desperately to pull John’s arms away from his stomach.

“John, let me go!”

“No, Macca. I’m not going to let you sleep on the edge of the bed, because you feel weird about touching me. We-“ he suddenly started rolling Paul onto his side, and Paul could do nothing to stop him, John’s grip on him being too strong, “-are going to spoon all night.”

“John! You arse!” Paul cried in a heated whisper, gnawing his teeth as he twisted in John’s hold.

“Oh! Oh, I wouldn’t move so much in this position now, Macca, dear,” John huffed, feeling his body react to the way Paul was squirming against him. Paul immediately froze at John’s words and gave in with a deep sigh.

“I hate you,” he hissed, but John simply buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck, planting little kisses there, as he made sure not to move his hips against Paul’s backside, or things would get uncomfortable real quick. He rubbed his nose into Paul’s dark locks, sniffing him and taking in his smell. He smelled fresh, of pine trees and apples.

“No, you don’t,” he replied with an affectionate chuckle, and neither boys moved for a while. John continued to kiss Paul’s neck, smiling against his skin as he felt Paul’s body slowly relax in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, until Paul had melted completely into him and his breathing had slowed.

“John?” he asked after a few minutes. John raised his head from his pillow to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” Paul said as he grabbed one of John’s hands and entwined their fingers, pulling his arm more firmly around him. John smiled at that and watched as Paul’s eyes slowly fell close, a sweet little smile playing on his lips. A smile that John returned.

“You’re welcome, luv,” he replied and leaned down to kiss Paul on the cheek, before curling up fully around him and letting his forehead rest against the back of the boy’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered and with those last words, they both finally fell asleep, neither letting the other go throughout the night.

That morning, when Paul woke up with his head resting on John’s chest, his arm around his waist, and John’s hand in his hair as he held him close, he didn’t pull away like he normally did. Instead, he smiled, laid back down, and closed his eyes again, not wanting to pull away just yet. Maybe it didn’t feel so weird after all. Within a minute, he was already fast asleep. He hadn’t even noticed that his pillow had fallen on the ground halfway throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
